Nunca mas
by raspit9
Summary: A veces solo existe una oportunidad, y si no nos damos cuenta, la podemos perder.


Tendrá un capítulo o dos os gusta decirmelo, y si no, pues también.! jajaj.

Estaban en el apartamento de Sheldon y Leonard. Al final de su reunión diaria, Amy se iba, pero antes ella necesitaba darle una información a Sheldon.

-Como?-Preguntó Sheldon incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Que dado que no tengo ninguna relación con nadie he decidido aceptar la petición de Raj para ir a tomar algo.- Los ojos de Sheldon se abrieron de par en par y se notó incomodo por la noticia.

-Porqué?

-Porque no tengo ninguna relación Sheldon, ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero… cuando a pasado eso? Cuando te lo ha pedido?

-Hace dos semanas. Estaba en mi apartamento con Penny y vino en mitad de la noche a pedírmelo. Al día siguiente me pidió disculpas porque venía una poco borracho… pero ha dicho que su petición seguía en pie.

Sheldon quedó en blanco, no sabía como reaccionar. Parecía que miraba para el rostro de Amy, pero en realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de unos segundos, Amy notó que su rostro se puso serio.

-Supongo que no puedo impedirlo.-Sus ojos esquivaron los de Amy y miró hacia su escritorio, por alguna razón que desconocía no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Ella intentó descifrar su rostro, pero era bastante complicado. Ella le habló serenamente.

-Aun no le he dicho nada a Raj, lo llamaré al llegar a casa. Quería que lo supieras antes que nadie.

El la miró sin comprender.

-Porqué?

-Por si te importaba…-Sheldon la miro y volvió a quedarse callado unos segundos.

-No, eres un espíritu libre.-Volvió a haber un silencio.

-Es hora de que me vaya… hasta mañana, Sheldon.

Sheldon la acompañó hasta la puerta sin articular palabra. Una vez se había marchado Amy, se puso su pijama y se metió en cama para dormir. Siempre que Amy venía a su casa, al final le pedía que le enviara un mensaje para asegurarse de que no tuvo ningún problema para llegar a casa, es día no. Siempre cerraba la puerta con un "hasta mañana" y se podría decir que con una sonrisa, ese día no. Siempre le gustaba anotar en su ordenador los temas que había tratado con Amy sobre ciencia, y tal vez, alguna curiosidad sobre ella, ese día no. Simplemente te metió en cama, cerró los ojos y esperó. Se sentía raro, no tenía sueño, pero tenía ganas de estar en cama y en silencio. No se podía sacar de la cabeza a Amy. No entendía la razón.

En cambio, Amy, al salir del apartamento de Sheldon se sentía hundida. Esperaba una reacción distinta de Sheldon. Pensó que quizá sus expectativas con Sheldon eran demasiado altas, o imposibles. Aceptó salir con Raj porque le parecía un buen chico, un poco alcohólico, pero un buen chico. Tenía sentimientos por Sheldon, pero después de 2 años de espera, ella no podía mas. Quería que la quisieran, que la abrazaran y que la besaran. Quería saber que se sentía en una relación de verdad. Raj era la respuesta después de aquella noche. Ella intentaría ser feliz con él.

Pasaron dos semanas después de ese día y Amy había comenzado una relación con Raj. La verdad es que le pareció un chico muy dulce y atento. Era noche de Pizza y era tipico ir a cenar al apartamento de los chicos. Fueron todos. Sheldon se sentó en su sitio habitual, Penny y Leonard juntos en el sillón, Raj al lado de Sheldon, y Amy en la otra esquina del sofá. Howard en el suelo al lado de la silla de Bernadete. La noche estaba yendo bien, Sheldon estaba dando sus charlas, y ellos divertidos metiéndose con el y contando anécdotas. De pronto Penny habló.

-Bueno Raj, ahora parece que tienes mas suerte en el amor eh.-Dijo Penny guiñándole un ojo.

-La verdad es que si, Amy es maravillosa.-Besó a Amy en la mejilla. Sheldon al ver este movimiento se tensó. Leonard no notó. En el resto de la cena Sheldon no habló.

Al acabar la cena los todos se fueron, quedando Leonard y Sheldon solos recogiendo.

-Amigo, estás bien?

-Si, porque lo preguntas?

-Has estado un poco callado al final.

-No me he dado cuenta.

Leonard suspiró con paciencia llevando los platos a la cocina.

-Deberías hablar sobre lo que te pasa con alguien.

Sheldon lo miró ofendido.

-Y que me pasa según tu?

-No se, quizá no te ha gustado la pizza…-Sheldon lo miró con extrañeza- O quizá te ha molestado el beso que le ha dado Raj a Amy…

-Eso es una tontería!-Sheldon levantó un poco la voz.

-Vamos Sheldon, has estado actuando raro desde la noche que Amy te dijo lo de Raj.

-Te equivocas. Me voy para cama.

-Espera!-Sheldon lo miró.-Tienes que decírselo a Amy.

-No me importa lo que haga Amy, Leonard, estás muy pesado.

-Me vas a decir que no la echas de menos?-Sheldon quedó callado.- El que calla, otorga.

-Puede que me apetezca tener conversaciones con Amy como antes.

-Y solo eso?-Sheldon se quedó callado de nuevo.- Deberías hablar con ella…

-Para que? Si quiere desperdiciar su tiempo con Raj está bien.

-Todavía no es una relación seria del todo, podrías recuperarla antes de que se vuelva algo mas serio. Dile lo que sientes.

-No siento nada! Me da igual si avanza en su relación con Raj. Que se besen tanto como quieran!

-Estás celoso…

-No lo estoy! Me da igual.

-Si te diera igual, ahora estarías dando mil motivos por los que te da igual.-Sheldon volvió a callar- De verdad que te da igual?

Un silencio inundó la habitación durante unos momentos. Sheldon miró al suelo y habló a su amigo casi como en un susurro.

-No entiendo porque tiene que gastar su tiempo con el. El no es lo que necesita…

-Y que necesita?

-No lo se, pero está claro que a él no.

-Te necesita a ti?-Sheldon lo miró.- Te ha molestado mucho el beso?

-Un poco-Contestó Sheldon en bajo.

-Porque?

Sheldon golpeó la mesa y levantó la voz.-Porque nadie puede besarla!-Leonard se sobresaltó.

-Te ha molestado un simple beso en la mejilla?

-Si, Leonard, si eso es lo que han hecho aquí, a saber que harán en casa de Amy cuando lleguen hoy! No será un simple beso en la mejilla! Será en la boca! Todos los gérmenes de ese indio en la boca de Amy!

-Sabes que puede haber mas, no?

-Mas?

Leonard negó con la cabeza-Necesitas decírselo a Amy…

-No Leonard, a que te refieres con mas?

-Bueno, ya sabes, Sheldon… llegar mas lejos… puede haber algo mas que un beso en la puerta de Amy.

-Pueden tener relaciones?

-No se, creo que Amy aun no está en ese punto, pero nunca se sabe.-Sheldon salió de su apartamento corriendo, llovía, pero no le importaba, no podía perder tiempo.


End file.
